


The Enys Taxi Service

by shallowness



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Some of the musings of Caroline Enys, née Caroline Penvenan, taxi driver.





	The Enys Taxi Service

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 4.8.

Caroline has just dropped Ross off at Nampara, refusing a cuppa because she’s on the clock, and she’s not idiot enough to be in the way on Ross’s first night back at home.

She jokes that the Poldarks are their best customers. Ross won’t drive to or from Parliament. He claims it’s because there’s no need for a car in Westminster and he wants to read papers about in-work poverty and real living wages on the train. Thanks to said train breaking down, Caroline has had to drive him to London more than once. She knows that he spent most of the time staring through the window, brooding.

Demelza still hasn’t learned to drive, although Caroline is sure she’d be brilliant at it. She’s even offered to teach her herself, because she thinks their friendship would withstand it. But Demelza mutters about ‘tourists’ whenever Caroline broaches the subject and there do seem to be more of them about since that TV show reminded everyone of how beautiful Cornwall is.

More customers for the Enys taxi service, Caroline thinks, looking up at Horace the pug, her lucky charm and best listener. Her Uncle Ray gave him to her when she passed her driving test.

She’s on duty tonight, while Dwight is doing his St John’s Ambulance work. What would Uncle Ray think of all this? It wasn’t what he expected her to end up doing. Caroline hopes he’d see her smile as she drives along Cornwall’s highways and byways and that he’d approve of that, at least.


End file.
